rpgmakerfandomcom-20200222-history
Ib
Official Wikia: http://ibgame.wikia.com/wiki/Ib_Wiki Genre: Adventure, Survival horror, Mystery, Dark fantasy, Supernatural, Tragedy When young Ib visits an art gallery together with her family, the least of her worries is to get lost, right? This happens. But still; this is the least of her worries. Her world is turned upside down when the gallery comes to life, trapping her within a space where the exhibitions are malevolent and do not take kindly to intruders. Ib must escape this horror-filled museum before her sanity slips or the gallery traps her there forever. Gameplay Headless statues are often in front of doors, which you have to have Garry to push them. They are also enemies, wandering around and attacking the player. They move more slowly than the Lady in Red paintings, but deal the same amount of damage. They appear in numbers and can corner Ib with no way to escape. Glass Sometimes things will smash and deal a small amount of damage to Ib. Poisonous Gas Garry and Ib will encounter red gas in parts of the game. Garry will come across a room full of gas that will quickly drain his life away (1 life per step). Be careful and think before moving. ??? You will see "???" when Ib doesn't understand a word written. The "???"s will block out words that will be useful in the game, so try to fill in the blanks while reading. An example would be "When your rose ???, you too will ??? away." However, they disappear when Garry accompanies Ib, as he can read and understand words she can't. For example, "When your rose wilts, you too will rot away." Note: This game is originally in Japanese, so "???"s represent kanji that Ib cannot read. Characters in the game Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. Ib The protagonist. Ib is a nine-year-old girl, the main character. After going further into the museum, strange things begin happening around her. She soon discovers a red rose, symbolic of "love", and must keep it with her. She ventures on to find a way out alive. Later on, she meets a young man named Garry, who helps her throughout the game. They create a sibling-like bond; though many people see a future for them together as more than that. As the titular character, Ib is a silent protagonist who only presumably speaks when asked a question, during a cutscene, or when given a few choices to answer someone although you never see her in the dialogue box as if she's mute. The pronunciation of "Ib" has been debated among fans, but according to kouri's blog, it is pronounced similar to "Eve". Garry Garry is another gallery visitor who is also trapped in the strange museum. He was attacked and lost his rose by a Lady in Blue painting. His rose began to wither, and as a result, he too became injured. Fortunately, Ib saved him by retrieving his rose, then rejuvinating it in a nearby vase of water. The two joined together to escape Guertena's World. He has a blue rose, symbolic for "impossible miracles." He appears to be older than Ib. Although his actual age is not known, he is thought to be around eighteen to twenty. Garry and Ib have a sibling-like bond. Judging by his jacket and his interest in Ib's clothing, Garry is thought to be interested in fashion. It is possible that he's a smoker, seeing as he carries a lighter around, although it isn't verified. Despite being odd, Garry is thoughtful and kind, often thinking of others before himself. Mary A young blonde girl found by Garry and Ib, who joins them in their escape from Guertena's World. Mary is thought to be about the same age as Ib, she is very odd and childish, but clever. She has a yellow rose, symbolic for "thin jealousy," which becomes very clear later on when she spends more and more time with Ib and Garry (she disapproves of Garry's friendship with Ib and wants her for herself). However, thoughout the game the player feels as if there's something suspicious about her. Garry soon unveils her dark secrets through exploration--Mary is, in fact, not a real human being, but only a painting of Guertena's that has come to life. She longs to escape Guertena's World and finds that it isn't possible unless she takes the place of a human in the real world. In a part of the game, she stops Ib and ask her a hypothetical question that could affect your ending depending which answer you choose. The question she asks is "If only two people could get out, who would you pick?" If your bond with Garry isn't strong enough, she will obtain Ib's flower in the toy box and to ensure Ib's safety Garry trades his rose with Mary. After running away she will begin to pluck the petals of Garry's rose because according to a book in Guertina's world "the women of this world love to play Loves me, Loves me not" thus killing Garry. Endings Spoilers ahead; read at your own risk. ' In the game, there are seven different endings (five in the original, and two more new endings in the 1.04 update). Your choices and actions will affect what ending will ensue. ''Tip: Be sure to save often in different slots, as you'll be able to go back and make different choices if you would like to get an alternate ending. '''1. Promise of Reunion If the player prefers Garry over Mary, then this ending would be considered the best one possible. To get this ending, Ib must give Garry her handkerchief when he gets injured and choose to jump into the painting with him (if you do not have enough bond points, you will not get the option to give the handkerchief to him). After escaping, you can find Garry looking at the rose sculpture. You will speak with him, and he'll unconsciously call Ib by name, much to his surprise, seeing as he believes he's never met her before. As he begins to leave, he realizes he has the handkerchief in his pocket, which will trigger his memory of everything that happened. He'll ask to borrow the handkerchief as he does not want to return it in its bloodied state. He promises to return it soon, sure that they'll meet again. Ending credits will roll, and a picture depicting Ib and Garry waving happily to each other will be seen. 2. Memory's Crannies In this ending, Ib doesn't give Garry her handkerchief when he's wounded by the glass shards (either you don't get the option to, or you choose not to). The player will still go through the last stages of the game (choosing to jump into the painting with Garry or to go with her mom). After jumping into the painting with Garry, Ib will return back to the normal world. She can find Garry looking at the rose sculpture. Garry will state that looking at the piece of art makes him sad. He will then tell Ib to disregard everything that he said, walking off afterwards. After Garry leaving, Ib's mother will come down and spot her looking at the sculpture. She will make a few statements and then take Ib to look at other exibits in the museum. Ib and Garry will presumably never see each other again and Ib eventually leaves with her parents. 3. Ib All Alone »Variation 1 Here, the player will make the decision to follow her "mother" instead of Garry. It's clear that this is an attempt to keep Ib trapped in the realm, and taking her supposed mother's hand will lead to Garry being the only survivor. After the desicion is made, Ib's mother will disappear. Garry will desperately call out to her, but Ib will appear to be in a trance as she slowly walks off. »Variation 2 In this ending, the player sees Garry die (although he's asleep, in Ib's innocent eyes) due to Mary plucking the petals of his rose. Ib will take his lighter (eating the candy to make room), and find Mary destroying the last of Garry's rose. Once Mary leaves, Ib burns the plants blocking the path to a door in the room. After this, you enter the room and find Mary's portrait hanging on the wall. Mary will appear, pleading, then demanding, that Ib leave. Angrily, she stalks toward Ib with her knife, shouting for her to stop. Once beside the painting, the player will choose the option, "Burn down the painting." This causes the painting to burn, as well as Mary, leaving only her knife and burnt paper ashes. Once Ib leaves the room, she'll eventually come across the painting that leads to the original gallery. "Garry" will then appear, claiming to have found another exit. Much like the first variation of this ending, this is a fake--an attempt to have Ib stay. Ib will decide to follow Garry, and they walk away together, deeper into the realm. »Variation 3 If the player chooses to step back and not to jump from Guertena's realm to the original gallery, everything goes dark and Ib gets trapped into the realm. Variation 4 If Garry and Mary die, and if it's the second gameplay on the same save that the player made, in the secret dungeon, the player will find a dark bed. If Garry is with her, he will stop Ib from letting herself fall into sleep, but, if Garry isn't there, the player will fall asleep, and there will be a cutscene of Ib's ninth birthday, where she got her handkerchief, and she will sleep for eternity. 4. Forgotten Portrait If the player chooses not to follow the fake Garry, then Ib will jump into the portrait. In The Hanging Man's (one of Guertena's paintings) place, there will be a painting titled Forgotten Portrait, depicting Garry "sleeping." While examining it, Ib's mother will approach and demand Ib come with her. Ib will look back at the painting once more before leaving the room. 5. Together Forever If the player prefers Mary over Garry, then this ending would be considered the best one possible. If not, then this is one of the worst possible endings.' '''After Ib witnesses Garry "sleeping," the player will leave through the pink house without bothering to burn Mary's painting. After jumping from Guertena's realm to the original gallery, Mary will be seen approaching. Ib will eventually find her parents in the gallery's lobby, with Mary standing in front of them, suggesting that Mary has become Ib's sister. She leaves the art gallery with her parents and Mary, and depending on what's in Ib's pocket, Mary will take it away from her (eating the candy or confiscating the lighter). Mary asks Ib if they'll be together forever, and the scene ends with a picture showing Ib and Mary holding hands happily, but this is also odd that she did not see the Garry painting. '''6. Welcome To The World Of Guertena' If the player has a high enough bond with Mary, but a high "doom" count as well (certain actions you perform in the game will affect both of these counts), you will come to this end. After failing the doll room with Garry, you will automatically go back to being Ib (failing the doll room does not always guarantee a bad end, but it does raise doom points significantly). You may now get the key in the 'black and white' room (which is now in color), and may proceed to the lower level in which Garry was solving puzzles. You go in and gradually progress to the room, hearing Garry talking to himself along the way. Proceeding into the room, Ib finds that Garry is talking to the bunny ornaments (which are actually dolls). On the contrary to what may happen if you have a high bond with Garry or a low doom count, he cannot be brought out of his insanity. Ib stays with Garry and is unable to leave his side, and Mary initially decides to leave them both behind. Instead, she comes back a few moments later and proclaims that she and Ib are friends, and friends don't leave each other behind. The scene then cuts away and back again to the doll room, with the bunnies now as dolls and several other creatures of the gallery in the room (2 Ladies in Red, statues, mannequin head, etc.). Ib is lying on the ground as she does in many of the 'death' animations, but she is not dead. Garry is also slumped over as he would be in the Forgotten Portrait end, but is also not dead. Their roses are on the ground, withered and with few petals left, while Mary is blissful and introduces them to the other 'artworks' of the gallery as her friends. Mary confiscates Garry's lighter and has the large doll painting eat it, claiming that it should go in the trash. After this, Mary proceeds to exclaim that the three of them can play games and be friends...forever. The scene ends with a black screen with the title of this ending. 7. A Painting's Demise This is possibly the worst ending for all three of our characters, but the absolute worst for Mary. If the player has a low bond with Garry, high doom count, and low bond with Mary, they will find themselves at this end. It proceeds much like the previous ending, up until Mary leaves Ib and Garry behind in the doll room while Garry hallucinates. The player is now playing as Mary. Mary leaves and goes back upstairs to where she and Ib were originally, then goes to the statue and asks it to move. It does so and she proceeds down the long flight of stairs. Skipping the sketchbook, the player ends up back in the gallery. As they proceed to the Fabricated World, several messages in paint appear on the walls, telling Mary not to go. She disregards them and goes through the painting to the real world. When she arrives, the gallery is still empty. The player is able to have Mary go around to different parts of the gallery, and when Mary tries to leave, the events that transpired at the beginning of the game for Ib (the gallery's lights going out and the footsteps) happen to Mary. Mary explores the gallery and tries to find a way out, however, things only get more and more demonic. Red leaks from the windows, cracks form in the walls and blue paint starts leaking. Images of Mary being dead appear in the lobby, red letters appear on the floor, and several messages tell Mary that she does not belong in the real world and that she's been 'a bad girl'. The gallery gradually darkens until it's pitch black. Mary exclaims that she cannot see and cries out to Garry and Ib to help her and to save her, but they do not come as they are still trapped. In the end, an unknown force kills Mary and in her last words she cries out to her 'father'. (It is heavily implied that Guertena is whom Mary refers to as father, and that he is the one who killed her. However, this is not comfirmed.) The scene ends in that same pitch black and then displays the title of the ending you have received. Download Ib can be downloaded here. Category:Horror Category:RPG Maker 2000 Category:RPG Maker 2003 Category:Adehujfnj